Battlestar Galactica (2004)
Category:Programs | running time = 60 min. | genre = | rating = | country = USA | network = Syfy | seasons = 4 | number of episodes = 73 | production company = David Eick Productions R&D TV Universal Media Studios | executive producers = David Eick; Ronald D. Moore; Toni Graphia; Michael Angeli; Michael Taylor; Jane Espenson | producers = Harvey Frand; Michael Rymer; Paul M. Leonard; Mark Verheiden; David Weddle | principal cast = Edward James Olmos; Mary McDonnell; Katee Sackhoff; Jamie Bamber; James Callis; Tricia Helfer; Grace Park; Michael Hogan; Tahmoh Penikett; Kandyse McClure; Aaron Douglas | 1st = October 18th, 2004 | last = March 20th, 2009 }} Battlestar Galactica is an American science fiction television series that began with a two-part miniseries in 2003 and ran for four seasons between 2005 and 2009. Developed by David Eick and Ronald D. Moore, it was a re-imagining of the original Battlestar Galactica series created by Glen A. Larson which ran from 1978 to 1979. The series was generally well-received by viewers, but did earn itself its share of detractors, particularly those who were fans of the original series who felt that the revival series represented too drastic a departure from the show that they were familiar with. All episodes of Battlestar Galactica have been collected on DVD and Blu-ray format. The series took place some forty years after a fictional event known as the Cylon War. In the continuity of the series, humans from the Twelve Colonies of Kobol created the robotic Cylons who eventually rebelled. Forty years later, the Cylons evolved, creating humanoid versions of themselves which were nearly indistinguisible from humans. Twelve models of humanoid Cylons conspired to launch a massive nuclear attack against the Twelve Colonies, all but destroying each of their principal worlds. The survivors sought refuge among a fleet of civilian ships, led by the last military vessel, the Battlestar Galactica. Commander William Adama, working alongside the newly elected President of the Colonies, Laura Roslin, fled from the Cylons and embarked upon a long journey across space hoping to build a new life for themselves on a mythical thirteenth colony - a world known as Earth. Episodes Season One Season Two Season Three Season Four Notes & Trivia * Producer Ronald D. Moore posted numerous blogs, giving fans insight into development of the series. * Glen A. Larson, creator of the original Battlestar Galactica served as a production consultant on the revival series. * Actor Richard Hatch, who played Apollo on the original series, made numerous guest appearances on the revival series playing a character named Tom Zarek. He appeared in twenty-two episodes in total. * The theme song from the original series was used as the in-universe National Anthem for the revival series. It was first used in Par One of the miniseries during the de-commissioning ceremony of the Galactica BSG-75. See also External Links ---- Category: /Pages Category:David Eick Productions Category:NBC Universal Television Category:R&D TV Category:Syfy Category:2000s/Programs Category:2004/Premieres Category:2009/Cancellations Category:Edward James Olmos Category:Mary McDonnell Category:Katee Sackhoff Category:James Callis Category:Tricia Helfer Category:Grace Park Category:Aaron Douglas Category:David Eick Category:Brent Stait